


This is just the begining.

by Lyncanthropiclyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncanthropiclyn/pseuds/Lyncanthropiclyn
Summary: Dirk has admired Jake for so goddamned long. And he doesn't want to graduate without telling Jake.





	1. Chapter 1

__ _** Chapter 1** _

     _May 17_

   The morning light slipped in through the glass planes of the large windows. Classes were just about over for the year, and everyone could hardly wait for school to be over. But they had to survive finals. 

   Dirk wandered into first block class: Math. He sat in his usual seat, the plastic chair cold. Jake slid into the seat next to him. He looked rather nice today. Wearing a jade blazer and a white button up underneath. A emerald bowtie around his neck, making him look refined. 

"Morning, Strider. Why, by the words, I'd say I out dressed you!" Jake exclaims, his lips pulled into a smile. 

"Yeah, guess ya did. Don' let it go to your head, English. I'll win again." Dirk rolled his eyes. He's always found Jake charming. And that charm is what makes him get all weak in the knees. That,  _and_ , seeing Jake without a shirt. That very often happened during their stay at the lake or whe n they had a sleep over. Dirk remembers that chest like it were a fucking robots circuitry, unforgettable. 

"You alright there? You've been acting very spacey as of late my fair haired chum." Jake has to whistle to snap Dirk back to reality. 

"Hm? Yeah man. I'm alright...just...thinkin' is all." Dirk tries to cover the gap perfectly.

"Oh? and, that'd be?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Tutoring your failing ass in math. Don't want'cha to fail now do we." Dirk laughs. Though, Jake has been failing math all year. In fact, almost  _everyone_ has. Well, everyone except Dirk. Jake sticks his tongue out like a child, and Dirk will always love him for being a dork. A very sexy dork, who's stolen his heart without realising it. 

 Soon the bell rang and class began. Dirk had a bit of a hard time focusing, Jake was laying siege on his mind. And he wouldn't stop. Damn, Dirk was not only running out of time, but also, he fell deeper in love with him. Maybe soon, he'd tell Jake. Maybe soon..


	2. Chapter 2

                  **Chapter 2**  
 _May 20th_  
   
  Jake was staying at Dirks for awhile. Watching movies, playing games, listen to David humiliate Dirk. The Striders were an aggressive bunch. After watching Pixels, Dirk felt that now was the time.

"Hey, English?"  
"That'd be my name, Strider."  
"I...I have something to tell you...a confession..." Dirk says, trying to keep his voice even. Jake raises his head and looks at Dirk. "Jake, I've...I've fallen for you. I know, that sounds bat-crap crazy. But, it's true. I don't expect you to love me back or anything...I just...had to tell you before school ended." Dirk bites his bottom lip.

"Dirk, this isn't your ironic bullshit, right?" Jake asks. Dirk shakes his head. "I like you alot too." Jake kisses Dirk softly, gently, fleetingly.  Both males pull back to have scarlet blushes on their cheeks.  
"Thank you, English. Thank you so much." Dirk smiles, and it's an authentic smile, not some fake bullshit. He leans forward and kisses Jake. This was the only thing they both wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

 

                chapter 3  
 _June 7_  
  
  Dirk had finished his practice exam and wanted to take Jake out, or even fulfil some teenage desires. Jake and Dirk met up after school ended, they held hands as they wandered to Dirk's. Little did Jake know, Dirk had planned something out for both of them.  
 

  They entered the personless apartment,  Jake stod in awe. Rose petals littered the floor, crimson like blood.   
"D-Dirk, this...this is beautiful..." Jake murmurs. Dirk steps in front of Jake and pulls him close, pressing their lips together. Jakes hands rest upon Dirks cheeks, while Dirks go to Jakes waist. Their lips move slow, but eventually move faster, rougher. Soon after, they both pull back, panting.

 "D-Dirk, where're we going with this?" Jake asks, a scarlet blush painting his cheeks. 

"Let me show you.." Dirk scoops Jake up into his arms bridal style and carries him to the bedroom, plopping him unceremoniously onto the bed; making his glasses tilt askew. Dirk climbs ontop of Jake and mashes his lips against Jakes yet again, both males hum at the sensation. Jake sucked on Dirks bottom lip before biting it. Dirk opened his mouth and let Jake in. Jakes tongue slipped past Dirks lips and rendezvous with the others tongue. Soon, they battled for dominance. Dirk won, and for his victory, he sat up and removed Jakes glasses and set them aside. He then  very slowly lifted Jakes shirt.

 

"D-Dirk, will you please hurry up, mate?" Jake stutters, his cheek coated in the darkest blush known to mankind. Dirk removed Jake shirt fully and then removed his shades before ripping off his own shirt. Both males looked at the others slowly heaving chest. Jakes tan chest was much broader than Dirks, and a few raven black hairs had grown in, trailing down his body, becoming thicker as they reach his pants. 

 

Dirks chest wasn't as broad as Jakes, or as tan. His pale chest was faintly sculpted, showing he wasn't a slouch to heavylifting and working out. His chest was hairless. Some dirty blonde hairs had grown in one place: under his bellybutton. And the hairs looked really thick. 

 

Both males kissed the other, instantly Dirks tongue delves into Jakes mouth, exploring the teen beneath him. Jake rested his hands on Dirks ass and squeezed, feeling what Dirk had to offer. This made Dirk moan low into the others mouth, his hips grinding against Jakes, causing both males to groan. They pull back, a thread of saliva connecting them.

"Jake, you're so fucking hard..." Dirk muses, not able to believe he actually turned him on. 

"D-Dirk, I...." Jake looked down blushing, he took a second before raising his head, lust blown emerald eyes meeting hungry fire orange, "I want you to take me~" Dirk blushes, he nuzzles Jake and places his lips against Jakes ear. 

"You positive?" 

"Yes. Fuck me." 

Dirk pulled at Jakes waistband while nibbling on his earlobe. Jakes hands had now tangled into Dirks spiked blonde hair. Dirk slid a hand into Jakes pants and rubs Jake through his boxers. God, did he ever feel big. Dirks own cock twitched in attention. Dirk slid down the bed till he was face to face with Jakes crotch. Sure, he'd been forced to suck people off, but never someone he loved. So this was a new experience. For both males. Dirk pulled Jakes pants down to his knees, allowing Jake to kick them off on his own. Dirk kissed along Jakes clothed length, making him twitch. Jake clutches the sheets and watches Dirk. Dirk removes Jakes boxers, his hard cock springing forth, a bead of precum forming in his slit. Dirk kisses the tip, smearing the pre on his lips. He then takes Jake inbetween his lips. Jake tosses his head back. A low groan falls from his lips.  A hand going onto the back of Dirks head. Dirk takes Jake in a bit more, listening to his broken noises.

 

"Ah, D-Dirk~ Fuck, y-you look good w-with my cock between your lips~" Jake purrs, pushing Dirks head down, wanting Dirk to take all of him in his hot mouth.  Dirk deepthroated Jake with somewhat ease. This made Jake scream and cum down Dirks throat. Dirk pulled off when Jake was spent and swallowed his cum. He then grabbed lube and slicked his fingers. Soon, he massaged Jakes taint. Jake watched and panted heavily, his body oversensitive from his orgasim.  Jake shuddered and gasped as Dirk started to finger him, Dirk rubbed his back as he started prodding around in Jakes tight oriface. Jake let out a mewl as Dirk slide two fingers deep inside Jake, stretching him open.   
"Mm, gunna be loud for me, Jakey~?" Dirk purred in Jakes ear as he fingered him open, watching  Jake pant, mewl, writhe below him. 

"D-Dirk, oh bloody skullfuckin-Dirk~" Jake moaned out as Dirk hit his prostate, massaging it with practiced skill. Dirk nipped along Jake's neck as he stimulated him, drinking in his moans that made his own cock throb in need. Dirk slid his fingers out of Jake and smiled down at the brit, he crawled ontop of him and kissed him, the kiss was all tongue and teeth. When they broke the kiss they pant and look into eachothers luzt hazed eyes, hazy emerald meeting blown orange. 

"You ready, Jake?" Dirk asked, his voice no more than a whisper as he positioned himself between Jake's legs.

"More than, Strider. More than ready." Jake smiles at his partner and slides his hands up along Dirks shoulders, tangling a hand into his spikey blonde hair along the nape of his neck. Dirk rubbed the swollen head of his cock against Jakes opening. Dirk griped Jakes hips as he slid deep inside, grunting.

"Holy fuck, you're so goddamn tight~" Dirk groaned as he sheathed himself into Jakes tight heat. Jake dug his dull nails into Dirks back, hissing as he was filled. Dirk stopped once his balls met Jakes ass, panting. He massaged Jakes hips and thighs as he let him adjust. Jake panted and gasped, trying to regain control over his body.

"D-Dirk, fuck me~ Mate me~ Use me~" Jake begs, he rolls his hips for extra emphisis. Dirk wastes no time in pulling out and sliding back into Jake, grasping his hips as he created a slow yet deep rythm. Jake let out a series of gasps and low groans, clinging onto Dirk.

"Oh god, D-dirk~! S-so good~ Nhgn....Fuck, r-right there~!" Jakes sentance got cut short by a loud moan that lashed out from the back of his throat as Dirk hit his prostate. Dirk smirked and started thrusting faster and harder, every few random thrusts he'd aim for Jakes prostate. Jake clung onto him, moaning and panting, his cock leaking pre-cum across his abs. Dirk had left hand print shaped brusises on Jakes hips as he gripped him.

"A-ah fuck, D-Dirk, I-I'm gunna-AHFUCK! st-strider!" Jakes sentance got cut off as he came hard, cum splattering onto his stomach and smearing onto Dirks. Dirk grunted and thrusted faster, chasing his orgasim.

"J-Jake, Jake, Jakle, oh fuck~! Ngn!" Dirk grunted and pulled out, splattered his cum on Jakes ass. Dirk and Jake oanted heavily, Dirk collapsed ontop of him and kissed his cheek.

"You did so good Jakey." Dirk mussed against Jakes lips. Jake smiled at the blonde and nodded.

"W-we should probably take a shower to clean our mess.."

"Or I could lick you clean~"

"D-Dirk!"


End file.
